Sweetest Dreams, Sweeter Tease: A 'Forever' MR
by Casy Dee
Summary: This 'Missing Reel' is set in chapter 18 of my chaptered fic 'Forever.' Alice has worn some naughty underwear and Hatter gets a glimpse of it. Much lust ensues. Lemon AliceXHatter one-shot, can stand alone.


**A/N: This is set in chapter 18 of my chaptered fic 'Forever.' Alice has worn some naughty underwear and Hatter gets a glimpse of it. Much lust ensues.**

**

* * *

**

Sweetest Dreams, Sweeter Tease: A 'Forever' Missing Reel

Alice was a terrible tease. She knew damn well that the little flash of leg and garter belted stocking would drive Hatter mad; that was why she had done it. She recognized the fire burning in his eyes, and she knew the more she stoked the flame, the higher and hotter it would burn. Hatter was intensely passionate in everything he did, and even more so in bed. She'd been thinking of him all day, ever since their shower together. She'd watched him sleep and let him be, even though all she wanted was to climb on top of him and ride him like a pony until they both needed showers again.

"You look good enough to eat today," Alice complimented as she wiped down the café tables after the shop had closed, "You must be feeling better."

He shot her a cocky grin, "I know how you can make me feel even better still," he said, sweeping his eyes hotly down the line of her body and back up to meet her eyes.

"Oh? How could I do that?" she called over her shoulder innocently as she sauntered into the storeroom to grab a new package of napkins.

He took her by surprise when he followed her into the back storeroom of the tea shop. She thought he could forbear… at least until they made it upstairs.

He was behind her in an instant, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her tightly against his front.

"I'd rather show ya" he purred, his breath hot against her neck.

Alice sighed as she leaned back into him, reaching behind her to wind her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I dreamt of you, my Alice… would ya like to know what I dreamt?" he asked, his voice low, dark and teasing.

She could only nod, his mouth was hot on her neck and she didn't exactly remember how to form words.

"Mmm, and ya wore this li'l dress for me, din't ya?" he asked as he continued nibbling the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I did," she managed to get out.

His nimble fingers began unfastening the buttons running down the front of her dress; his hands slid across the warm, soft skin of her stomach, brushed lower over more black lace, "And this is for me?"

Alice breathed a noise of agreement; she hadn't planned to show it off _here_, but at the moment she was hard pressed to think of any reason why she should make him wait until they got home.

His hands shaped her ribs, traced over the curve of her hip. He slipped her dress off of her shoulders and slowly turned her to face him. New heat flared in his eyes as he took in the sight of Alice standing in front of him clad in black lace stockings and boots, a midnight blue satin bra with black lace trim, matching knickers, belt and suspenders.

He cursed softly and pulled her towards him to capture her mouth with his, his kiss demanding and insistent. Alice wrapped a leg around his thigh, trying to get even closer. She ran her hands over his chest, frustrated by the barrier between them.

"Too many clothes," she complained breathlessly.

He chuckled against her skin, "Then take them off."

Her hands trembled as she fought to undo the tiny buttons on his waistcoat; he helped her, his fingers flicking the buttons open easily. She started at the bottom of his shirt, and he worked from the top down, and together they made quick work of it. He discarded shirt, waistcoat, and tie carelessly, leaving him bare from the waist up. It was good enough for the moment. She just wanted to touch him skin to skin. She reached for him to pull him close again, but he danced away from her.

Hatter gave her a smoldering smile as he circled her, looking her up and down. She followed him with her eyes, brow creasing in curiosity.

"Just wanted to get a good look at this, before I rip it off ya," he explained with a wicked little grin.

She shivered at the dark promise behind his teasing words, "Lingerie is expensive, you know. You can just undo it," she replied, trying and failing for a casual tone.

He growled low in his throat and stopped behind her, traced a line down her shoulder with a fingertip, eliciting another shiver from her, "No… I don't think I can."

He slid around to face her again and settled his hands on her hips; he walked her backwards until her back hit the cold metal stock shelves. She stared at his lips, god she loved his mouth; she wanted it. She grasped the back of his hair, finally knocking his hat from his head, and pulled his mouth towards hers. She at bit his lip, matching his fierceness with her own.

He moaned into her mouth as she cleaved her body to his, her tongue tangling with his and fighting for dominance. True to his word, he gripped the back of her bra and ripped it off of her. She gasped at the shock of it, gasped again as his hands moved up to thumb the stiff peaks of her nipples.

"Can't believe you did that," she breathed.

He left off his exploration of her throat with his tongue to answer her, "Oh? I told you, I'm capable of all sorts of things," he replied, his voice deep and roughened with lust.

She bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, eliciting a hiss of pain from Hatter, "Careful, So am I."

He laughed softly, "Oh, believe me, I know it."

She laved the stinging bite with her tongue, and then nibbled her way up his neck to his delectable jaw. His clever hands were doing the most remarkable things to her breasts, his touch by turns delicate and teasing or firm and insistent. She ate at his warm skin, delighting in his powerful reaction to her touch; she made his breathing hitch erratically, his hips roll into hers, his arms tighten around her as he growled and moaned. She wrapped her leg around him and ground into him, his hard cock pressing against her hip.

His mouth traced a teasing trail down her body, paying deliberate attention to all the most sensitive areas that made Alice shudder and sigh. He spoke to her in between kisses, long strokes with his tongue, and stinging nips from his sharp white teeth. His voice had gone deep and rasping; his breath hot against her skin as he spoke against it, his lust thickened accent slurred his words as he told her in intimate graphic detail how he had taken her in his dream, how much he loved the feel of her skin, the taste of her, how he loved to hear her moan.

His hands were kneading her ass as he held her tightly against him, her core was aching to be touched, the press of his hard cock through the barriers of his trousers and the thin lace was too much to bear, and not enough. His hand fisted in the delicate scrap of lace and satin and he ripped it away, startling a cry from her. He lifted her and sat her on the shelf behind her, a wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

"You'll not be needing those," he assured her as he pressed her thighs open.

"Well, not anymore, no…" she answered, her own voice low and breathless.

He grinned up at her cheekily, eyes twinkling with mirth and still burning with desire. His cheeks were flushed and his breath was fast and erratic, his tongue dated out to lick his lips in hungry anticipation and she swore her heart stopped to see him look at her like that.

"I'll make it up to ya," he promised, and his hand sliding up her thigh was well on its way to doing just that.

His thumb brushed over her clit and she shuddered and flooded with moisture from that one little light teasing touch. She moaned softly. Hatter watched her intently, his own desire nearly raging out of control to see her so hot for him. He teased her with the lightest of touches, wanting more of those soft pleading cries. Alice sighed and moaned under his ministrations; her fingers pulled his hair, dug into his shoulders and biceps as he watched her, enraptured.

He positioned her thighs over his shoulders and held her hips still in his strong hands as he closed his mouth over her throbbing mound, his tongue curling up her slit and then flicking over the hard nub. She cried out and would have come off of the shelf altogether if he hadn't been holding her immobile. She cursed and threw her head back, eyes rolling back in her head as he feasted on her.

She fisted her hands into his thick hair and held on, overcome with sensation. Urgent need raged in her, coiling tighter and tighter, low in her belly. She watched him, entranced, his dark head bent over her, his eyes lifting up to look at her as she came undone for him. A fine sheen of sweat coated his skin, the taut wiry muscles of his arms and shoulders stood out in stark relief; she made him work to hold her still.

He growled against her as she pulled his hair, desperate to urge him on, but he wouldn't be rushed. He'd been thinking of doing this to her all day, and no matter how desperately her cries and moans made him want to bury himself inside of her, he was going to take his time. She cried out his name and he shuddered at the primal need it elicited; it made him reach down deep to find his resolve.

He let go of one hip to reach down and unfasten his belt and trousers, letting them drop along with his boxers to pool around his ankles. He reached in to ease the ache of his throbbing cock with a firm stroke. Alice took advantage of the momentary freedom to lift her hips and grind herself into his mouth. He growled in warning, and shifted his free arm to press over both her hips. Alice didn't know how much more she could stand. His mouth was slow and steady on her clit, his whiskers rasped against her thighs, and the sight of him slowly stroking his cock as he ate at her was incredibly erotic.

Hatter knew she was close; her nipples were hard and tight, her chest was flushed and her breathing had fallen into the panting irregular pattern that he knew meant her release was close. He rolled his eyes up to watch her orgasm, ever fascinated to see his controlled little Alice lose herself so completely in sensation and pleasure… from _him._ _He_ did this to her. He had to let go of his cock; seeing her orgasm was enough to bring him over the edge if he didn't.

Alice spiraled out of control, one hand fisted in his hair and the other digging into his shoulder so hard she left bloody crescents in his skin. She screamed out his name as her body shuddered and seized. She was still riding the last wave of pleasure when he lifted her off of the shelf and onto him, he settled her legs around his waist and impaled her with his cock in one hard deep thrust. She cried out again, echoing his hoarse cry as he filled her; she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and rolled her hips into his in invitation.

He crushed his mouth to hers as he began thrusting inside of her, hard and insistent. She tasted desperation and fierce need; she kissed him back hard to let him know she was here with him, and always would be… forever. Hatter staggered over to the wall next to the shelf and braced her back against it, needing more leverage. He buried his head in her neck as he thrust against her, breathing her into his lungs. Alice's moans and cries were growing in pitch and volume; she was close again.

"Yes… say my name. Tell me you need me," he gritted out.

Alice obliged him, whispering into his ear, her voice broken by sharp needful cries.

He couldn't hold back much longer, and her words had only served to bring him closer. He angled his hips, judging by her resulting shriek of pleasure, he'd gotten it right. She clung to him, desperate for something to anchor her as sensation threatened to sweep her away. He panted into her ear, her name tripping from his lips. She was there, and as her muscles quivered and spasmed around him, he joined her. His knees weakened as pleasure and warmth sped along his nerve endings, sizzling and coalescing into blinding white light.

He clung to her in the afterglow, content and sated with his Alice embracing him still in his trembling arms. He closed his eyes and breathed her in again… his Alice, safe and warm and here in his arms. Not like in his nightmare, not scared and hurting… no… and then he saw it, a vision of his nightmare… the fear and pure terror on her face as she was pulled away from him. The helpless rage and horror of losing her overwhelmed him, it had felt so visceral, so intensely real. His hands spasmed on her thighs hard enough to bruise; she gave a soft cry of pain.

"Sorry, sorry… I'm so sorry. I've hurt you?" he asked, distraught, as he lowered her gently to the ground and ran his hand over the forming bruise.

"No. It's fine, really. I'm not that delicate," she soothed.

Tears tracked down his cheeks, she blinked up at him, confused by this sudden shift. What could make him break down like this? What was so bad that it made her Hatter cry?

"Tell me?" she asked gently, brushing the tears from his face.

"Can't lose you, I can't," he said softly, his words broken.

She understood it… the nightmare. He'd been screaming her name when he had woken from it, and he'd held her like she was going to disappear right from under him. She wrapped her arms around him, pressed her face into his chest.

"You won't. It wasn't real. You'd never let anything happen to me," she smiled and tilted her head to look up at him.

He nodded and took in a deep calming breath, embarrassed at his outburst, "You're right… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spoil it."

Alice gave a full throated laugh, "You think you could spoil it? After that? Please! Now help me find the pieces of my underwear and find me some napkins."

Hatter bit his lip and finally succumbed to the urge to laugh, "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"No you're not!" Alice argued good-naturedly.

"Well, perhaps not… " he agreed after a moment's recollection.

**END**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this one… I have had parts of this scene in my head for a while now, and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity to realize it. That, and I just re-watched the Fat Friends epi where Jonathan says "when he rips it off ya." Brain couldn't let that go… and then iEvenstarEstel made it worse with the touch of undie shredding in _her_ latest M rated fic… *sigh* had to go for it.

**Oh… and please review if you enjoyed it? You can go anon… Feed the hungry muse? You know, I thought about waiting to post this since I wrote it so fast... but hey, I cliffhung you, so here ya go. *grins***


End file.
